


Закат над морем Дита

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Hell, Male-Female Friendship, Scars, Slavery, Sunsets, lower demons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты могла бы пойти со мной, - тихо прошептал Ярх, повернув голову к подруге. – Ты будешь сама вольна выбирать свою судьбу.</p><p>О рабстве, друзьях детства и свободе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закат над морем Дита

\- Ты долго тут ещё сидеть будешь? Съедят же всё, и тебе ничего не останется.

\- Танахия, представь, что когда-то нам не будет нужно спешить брать миску с похлёбкой, чтобы не остаться на ночь голодными? Представь, что…

\- Ярх, прекращай нести чепуху, точно ничего не останется!

\- Представь, что мы будем свободны.

Девочка поправила спадающие на глаза красные пряди и схватила за дранный ворот рубахи паренька. Тот проглотил вскрик и тут же поднялся, отрывая взгляд от алеющего неба.

\- До свободы нужно дожить, а с твоими костями долго не протянешь. Марш в палатку.

Ярх опустил голову ниже, ступая босыми ногами по залитому красным влажному пирсу.

Когда он сошёл на берег, Танахия удобнее перехватила сукно в руках и взглянула на слепящее солнце, вздрогнув от ползущей по ногам прохлады. Солнце Дита всегда становилось огромным пылающим кругом, когда пряталось в прозрачных водах Моря.

Танахии хотелось верить, что когда-то они с Ярхом смогут посмотреть на него без ошейников и цепей. Но она не позволяла этой вере ослепить себя так же, как Ярха.

***

Неделю назад Ярх удерживал ослабевшую и окровавленную Танахию, брошенную в угол. Неделю назад она плакала от боли и унижения ему в пыльную и грязную рубаху. Неделю назад Ярх клялся отомстить за неё проклятым Гуруну и хозяину, которые удерживали его подругу в грубом кресле, сдирая ей тонкую кожу на запястьях, запугивая отрезанием рогов, пока крохотной Танахии лекарь неаккуратными стежками зашивал рот грубой нитью. Только три дня назад Танахия лежала на каменном полу, глотая слёзы, пока Ярх скрипел зубами и обещал расквитаться с Гуруном, вздумавшем распустить руки именно тогда, когда юная подруга подносила тому чашу с водой.

Шрамы зажили, синяки и ссадины тоже. Но память у низших демонов куда-более длительна.

Сегодня вечером Танахия с ужасом смотрела на копьё в тонких руках друга, пока цепи между ними звенели в натяжении, а позади перешёптывались такие же рабы, как и они.

Танахия заплакала. Она не закричала – за крики наказывали. Танахии ещё никогда не было так страшно – даже тогда, когда её впервые заставили зашивать рот.

Ярха убьют. Он пошёл против падших демонов, он убил Гуруна, он низший, живорождённый и никому ненужный, он раб, ребёнок, тощий и мелкий. Она ведь теперь останется одна.

Танахия вздрогнула, услышав раскатистый голос откуда-то сверху. Она посмотрела наверх и увидела за плечом Ярха огромного красного демона. Наверное, это Аваддон – на его шее ожерелье из квадратов. А рядом… рядом кто-то светлый.

Ярх не шевелился, лишь дышал загнанно. Он даже не дрожал – Танахия видела по его ногам и до локтей окровавленным рукам.

Танахия смотрела в его спину, запоминая и вырезая в памяти единственного демона, который смог стать ей защитой и другом. И пусть говорят, что друзей у демонов не бывает. У неё был.

«Ярх, ну зачем же ты полез на Гуруна, знал ведь, что тебя убьют!».

Что-то блеснуло в воздухе, Танахия задавила вскрик, закрыла лицо ладонями и громко зарыдала. Кто-то что-то говорил, но она не слышала.

Она рыдала и рыдала, в голове стоял шум, волосы на висках намокли, а на губах горчило от пыли и грязи. Цепи тонко звенели, когда она вздрагивала в очередном всхлипе. Танахия закричала, когда кто-то коснулся её плеча – она была готова убить любого, кто попытается её коснуться. Пусть она сама умрёт скорее, чем убьёт кого-либо, но теперь это – её долг. Её единственный друг погиб, защищая её. Она не позволит, не даст хоть кому-нибудь…

\- Эй, Танахия? – тихий, хорошо знакомый голос дрожал, и Танахия от удивления убрала от лица ладони.

На неё смотрел окровавленный чужой кровью Ярх. Целый и невредимый. С ошейником, но… но она не слышала звона цепей, когда он подошёл.

\- Ты… Ты жив? – спросила она, осмотрев друга с ног до головы. Жёлтые глаза были круглыми и напуганными, кожа – побледневшей под слоем грязи и царапин, уши свисали вниз. Это был он – её Ярх – живой и даже невредимый.

Танахия бросилась ему на руки, цепи позади неё звякнули. Хозяин, стоявший позади них, выдохнул громче, чем залепетали окружающие их рабы.

\- Осторожнее, - коротко и резко рассмеялся Ярх ей на ухо, убрав за спину одну руку. Танахия заплакала спокойнее, но уже от радости.

\- Ты – идиот, Небезиль тебя дери, ты знаешь об этом? – шептала она, обнимая его всё крепче, чувствуя, как ударяются друг о друга их ошейники.

\- Зато живой идиот. Ты видела? Это был сам Сатана! И Аваддон! Смотри, смотри что он мне дал! – Танахия отстранилась, но от слёз ничего перед собой не видела. Ей пришлось утереть лицо ладонями, размазав по нему грязь и часть крови, оставшейся на ней после объятия с Ярхом. Но она улыбнулась, смотря на острый кинжал, казавшимся таким огромным в руках друга.

\- Представляешь, он вот так – фьють! – и цепи бам! Аваддон такой «А надо ли?», а Сатана «Посмотрим, каким он вырастет!» Представляешь, Танахия? – тут же воодушевился Ярх, едва не подпрыгивая на месте.

Танахия покачала головой, смотря на пустое крепление для цепи на ошейнике друга. Он теперь свободен. Он точно выживет. Он вырастет. Он точно добьётся своего. Главное – он свободен.

\- Обещай, что угостишь меня супом с моллюсками сразу же, как разбогатеешь, - смеётся в ответ Танахия, утирая слёзы. Она всё ещё плачет и почти этого не замечает. Они с Ярхом говорят и говорят, смеются и улыбаются друг другу, пока их хозяин, наконец, не обретает вновь способность говорить, и не гонит своих рабов в казематы. Он резко дёргает цепь Танахии, и та едва не падает на спину.

\- Эй! Осторожнее! – кричит яростно Ярх, сжимая тонкими пальцами клинок. Танахия мотает головой, смотря на тело Гуруна одним глазом – не хватало ещё одного трупа. Вряд ли удача улыбнётся Ярху во второй раз.

\- И что ты, щенок, сделаешь? Меня прибьёшь? Так ты даже пискнуть не успеешь, как Сатана вернётся и свернёт тебе шею! Пшёл вон отсюдова! Чтоб я тебя больше не видел! – рычит хозяин, дёргая цепь ещё сильнее – другие рабы стонут от боли, а Танахия лишь успевает мазнуть кончиками пальцев по плечу Ярха, когда очередной рывок их разъединяет.

***

Ярх приходит на пирс стабильно и ежедневно. Ему удаётся угадывать время, когда и Танахия на пирсе – помогает собирать рыбу рыбакам, распутывает сети и таскает с кораблей снасти. Ярх помогает о мере возможностей даже тогда, когда свободен. Танахия пытается его отлучить от этой работы – она знает, что он устаёт на своей точно не меньше её. Помощник повара в одном из Домов – это не рабство, конечно, но недалеко от него ушло. И пока Ярх помогает ей здесь разделывать рыбу, его с рынка на кухне ждёт злобный демон, уже дважды пытавшийся его побить. Но Ярх теперь повсюду носит свой кинжал, и больше его никто не трогает.

\- Как у вас тут?

Танахия развязывает узел, отпускает сетку и утирает мокрыми склизкими пальцами лоб. Смотрит на Ярха, грызущего какой-то овощ – она такого никогда не видела.

\- Хозяин бесится ужасно. Вчера избил троих почти до смерти, одной девочке отрубил стопу.

\- А ты? – голос Ярха уже ломается, перестаёт быть знакомо-звонким, превращаясь в грубовато-каркающий.

\- М? – Танахия моргает, пытаясь отвлечь мысли о том, что Ярх раздался в груди. Да и вообще уже выше неё стал.

\- Тебя не трогают? Не только он, а вообще, - Ярх хмурится, выбрасывает через плечо остатки овоща в море. Танахия смотрит на кружки, расходящиеся в том месте.

\- Нет. Меня – нет, - вздыхает она, трогая пальцами щеку.

\- Мне нравится! – Ярх вдруг оказывается близко к ней и больно дёргает за растрёпанную косу.

\- Ай! – кричит Танахия и прытко бьёт его по руке. Ярх хохочет, держась за живот. Танахия улыбается осторожно, чтобы не потревожить недавно наложенные швы.

К ним она уже привыкла. Поняла, что зашивать придётся в любом случае – хочет она того, или нет. Она уже сама берётся на нить с иголкой, не ожидая окрика и запугиваний.

Ярх принимал это сложнее. Она провела не один день, доказывая ему, что так действительно лучше. Чем – не уточняла. Ярх ей не верил, но, кажется, смирился. Хотя всё ещё кривился, хмурился и сжимал губы в тонкую полоску, когда видел новые швы.

Иногда, когда Танахии удавалось сбежать вечером, они с Ярхом сидели на пристани или залазили на Стену. Ярх приносил диковинные овощи и фрукты, делился большей частью с Танахией, и они смотрели на закаты, придумывали сказки и своё будущее. Танахия слизывала с пальцев сладкий, кислый, острый или солоноватый сок, и думала, что никогда ничего вкуснее не ела.

***

Сколько бы Ярх не приносил денег, хозяин отказывался продавать ему Танахию.

Танахия молча глотала суп, слушая ругательства Ярха. Они снова сидели на пирсе – на «их» месте. Сейчас её волосы скрывал пыльный капюшон, а подол грубого платья намок от бриза и лип к ногам. Ладони с ноющими занозами лежали на колене, пока в алых зрачках отражалось розово-оранжевое солнце. Оно было таким же слепящим, как и век назад в детстве.

\- Клянусь, если он не отдаст тебя, я ему печень вырежу и в глотку затолкаю. Через задницу, - рычал Ярх, высекая на настиле пирса треугольные узоры всё тем же клинком, подарившим ему свободу.

Танахия вздохнула ещё раз, вытянула ноги и откинулась назад, подставив лицо мелким брызгам. Рядом с ней стояла чистая и блестящая гладкостью миска с развороченными ракушками моллюсков.

\- Я не стою твоего времени. Подумай, что мы вдвоём будем делать? Я же ничего кроме как рыбу чистить не умею.

\- Будто я умею больше.

\- Эй, - Танахия повернулась к Ярху, вонзившему кинжал слишком глубоко в бревно. Она обхватила сухими пальцами его, грубые и влажные. – Ну что мы будем с тобой вдвоём делать, а? Ты – гладиатор, я – рабыня. Мне пойти прислуживать в Дома? Или работать в них? Какую судьбу ты мне хочешь?

\- Ты могла бы пойти со мной, - тихо прошептал Ярх, повернув голову к подруге. Его кожа светилась жёлтым, а на лице блестели капельки бриза. – Ты будешь сама вольна выбирать свою судьбу.

\- В гладиаторы? Прошу тебя, - хмыкнула Танахия, убирая руку. В голове вертелись слишком сладкие, как тот фрукт с мягкой сочной плотью, мысли о свободе. – Я же на первой тренировке загнусь.

\- Я не загнулся.

\- Ты – мужчина.

\- А ты полжизни таскаешь тяжёлые сундуки и рыболовные сети, - Ярх резко поднялся с места и принялся расхаживать по пирсу за спиной Танахии. - Я видел, какие у тебя руки. Немного практики – и будешь одной из лучших на арене.

Танахия недоверчиво скривилась. Глаза слепило заходящее солнце, солёный ветер бил в лицо, растрепав выбившиеся прядки волос. Незакреплённый капюшон давно упал на плечи неподъёмной тяжестью.

\- Ну, кроме меня, конечно, - пожал плечом Ярх, усевшийся обратно и опустивший ноги в воду. Он усмехался – уже дерзко и самовлюблённо, как любой другой гладиатор. Танахия пнула его кулаком, засмеявшись. Ярх привалился боком к ней, тоже смеясь – точно как в детстве в углу каменной клетки, пока хозяин не стучал по прутьям палкой, заставляя их утихомириться.

\- О да, представляю тебя в каком-то совершенно развратном кожаном костюме, сделанном из твоих жертв, стоящим посреди арены и кричащим «А теперь смотрите на эту жалкую девчушку, которая мне уши надирала в рабстве!».

\- Не такая ты уж и жалкая, раз мне уши надирала, - серьёзно ответил Ярх, незаметно поправляя повязку под рубахой.

Танахия грустно улыбнулась и прижалась головой к плечу друга. Она давила слёзы, смотря на солнце, и пыталась убедить себя, что когда-то слова Ярха сбудутся, что они всегда будут вместе, стоять друг за другом, и она – всегда за его правым плечом. Как было в детстве, как есть и сейчас.

Ярх протянул руку и положил ладонь на голову Танахии, поглаживая её волосы.

\- Знаешь, когда-нибудь всё у нас будет. Надо только подождать.

***

\- Не нравится мне это.

\- Можешь не идти, - хмыкнул Ярх, уже знавший ответ.

Танахия нервно вертела в пальцах подвеску с гербом. Она стояла по правое плечо Ярха, напряжённо вглядываясь в открывшийся портал. Рассказанное новым хозяином Цитадели было наполнено странной логикой. Проще было сказать, что логики в его словах не было совсем. Но Танахия слишком хорошо знала своего друга, чтобы понять его мысли задолго до того, как он высказал своё решение одержимой дочери Лилит. Она же всегда его поддерживала, даже в самых бредовых идеях – например, когда он организовал её побег от хозяина. Или когда он решил устроить смертельное шоу перед лицом падших демонов – прислужников самого Сатаны, чуть не погибнув защищая спину Ярха. Позже он отплатил ей местом рядом с ним – как всегда справа от себя, даже когда собрал собственный легион. Несмотря ни на что, они всегда были рядом – в невольничестве, на свободе, в бою и в празднестве. Их негласная клятва была нерушима.

\- Всегда шла – пойду и сегодня, - Танахия отпустила треугольник, металлом холодивший кожу, и сжала ладонь на рукояти ятагана. Краем глаза она видела усмешку Ярха – его вечную усмешку победителя. Сейчас победа им явно не помешает. Как бы не стал этот самый главный бой в жизни Ярха и его легиона последним. Танахия повела плечом.

Перед тем, как шагнуть за черту голубого свечения, соединившего на время два мира, Ярх обернулся и подмигнул ей:

\- Тогда в бой, моя верная Танахия. Наш очередной победный бой.


End file.
